Lamp assemblies utilized on motor vehicles, particularly the rear lamp assemblies, now contain a multiplicity of light bulbs all of which may be housed in a common housing or closely related sub-housings. These bulbs may be individually lighted or may be lighted in various combinations to provide signal and illumination functions. For example, an assembly of rear lamps mounted on the rear end of a vehicle may include a side marker lamp, a back-up lamp, a taillight lamp and a stop light lamp. The light sockets containing the bulbs for the several lamps conventionally are terminated and interconnected using conventional wire harnesses.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simpler and more versatile method of terminating and interconnecting automotive rear light assemblies.